


The Beauty of the Wild

by Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Kise marvels at Kagami's incredible skills, but Kagami feels exactly the same about him.Baka couple, smut, and fluff. KagaKise.





	The Beauty of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAnderfelsOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/gifts).



> Nsfw ;)

“Ah!”

 

Kagami bit his lower lip, reveling in the sounds Kise was making as he teased his puckered hole, scissoring his fingers to playfully stretch him out before plunging in knuckle-deep, causing the beautiful blond to arch upward with a moan.

 

“Mmnnaaah- ahh!” 

 

_ Fuck _ , thought Kagami as his breath hitched, taking in the sight of Kise’s pale body spread out before him, pink nipples pert from his teasing ministrations, and the velvety light brown of the tip of Kise’s cock covered in his pre-come - holy  _ hell _ , the things this boy was doing to him-

 

“Mmnn, Taiga, don’t stop…” Kise ground his hips against Kagami’s, clenching around his fingers - now three inside of him, and loving every inch of them. “I want you…”

 

He spread his arms out, silently asking for Kagami to lean down over him, to which the redhead immediately complied, lips meeting the blond’s in a hungry collision.

 

“Inside.” Kise licked at his lips. “I want Taiga to come inside.”

 

For the love of god - Kise just  _ knew  _ how to fucking rile him up - Kagami felt the thin line of his patience snap as his sexual desire took over with the wild intensity of a tiger.

 

Kise shuddered at the loss of Kagami’s fingers as he pulled out of him.

 

“Hold on to something.” Kagami growled, before aligning the head of his throbbing cock against Kise’s twitching hole. “I’m going in raw.”

 

x

 

“Nnh.” Kise blinked, stirring into wakefulness from the throes of sleep that still held him in its tendrils.

 

“Good morning.” Kagami’s voice was deep and low, sending instant shivers down Kise’s spine. “How’re you feeling?”

 

The redhead was lying shirtless beside him, leaning on one arm as he caressed Kise’s cheek lovingly.

 

“Unh?” Still sleepy, the muffled response was all Kise could manage.

 

“I asked how you’re feeling.” Kagami ducked down to drop a kiss on his nose.

 

Kise tilted his face upward, hands on Kagami’s toned chest as he silently asked for a kiss, which Kagami more than willingly obliged. It was light, loving, and tender - all of which Kise knew only Kagami could give when he was alone with him like this, semi-naked beneath the sheets and the weather was chilly. As he pushed forward, moaning into the kiss, he felt Kagami’s free hand slide from his cheek to his shoulder, trailing down his arm, before gravitating to rest on the soft curve of his hip, thumb caressing his skin.

 

“Incredible.” Kise replied with a little laugh - he was ticklish at the waist, and Kagami would unconsciously do things like this sometimes - as he ran his hand through thick red hair. “You were  _ so  _ good to me last night.”

 

The smirk playing on Kagami’s lips, and Kise’s hand in his hair, pushing his fringe back, made the redhead look like an absolute god, coupled with the low light filtering in from the blinds against the window - fuck.

 

Kagami closed his eyes, nuzzling against Kise’s slender hand, his semi-tanned skin tone a stark contrast against the blond’s fair, close to milk-white shade.

 

Such an amazing guy, Kise mused, fingers stroking through cropped red locks, trailing over Kagami’s undercut. Great at basketball, with his never-give-up attitude, cute when he would constantly need refueling in the form of food, insanely incredible at sex,  _ fucking hell and all its forbidden temptations;  _ when Kagami was highly aroused and ready to pound him into oblivion, Kise shuddered at the feeling of being taken by this strong redheaded beast - and so good at cooking, too, practically any dish Kise could think of, Kagami would be able to make it from scratch.

 

To top all of that off, Kagami was really observant when it came to telling what Kise was thinking or feeling - down when he lost a game, and cook his favorite foods for him before holding him in his arms for a comforting cuddle. Kise could talk just about anything with Kagami, and the Seirin redhead would understand completely.

 

What had he done to deserve such an incredible person by his side?

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Kise murmured as he watched Kagami kiss his fingers. 

 

Releasing a startled laugh, Kagami’s eyes flew open as he regarded Kise with a surprised expression. “Are you joking?”

 

Realizing he’d said that aloud, Kise tried to recover as a blush spread across his cheeks.

 

“I- I mean, well, you’re just so amazing, Kagami-chii, I-”

 

“It’s Taiga.” Kagami rolled himself on top of Kise, careful not to crush him with his weight - though he was sure Kise would be able to handle himself. “And I love you so much, Ryouta.”

 

Maybe it was the dim lighting streaming in through the blinds, but Kise was sure he could see Kagami’s cheeks and ears were pink.

 

“You’re the beautiful one.” Kagami murmured as he leaned down to claim Kise’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami being a beast in bed, and then gentle and loving with Kise is my absolute favorite! Written for Sara, inspired by her sexy gif collection ❤


End file.
